


Intro to Astronomy

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: You and Danny celebrate the end of the semester.





	Intro to Astronomy

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly fluff with my first attempt at smut. Let me know what you think!

_“I don't know anything with certainty, but seeing the stars makes me dream.” ― Vincent Van Gogh_

The clock on the wall was ticking so loudly in the quiet lecture hall. I was hunched over my Astronomy final going over the handful of questions that I had not been too sure about the first time around. I sneaked a glance at Danny, he was coolly checking over his answers and then stood to turn in his exam. _Of course_ , I thought. He leaned his back against the door to exit and caught my eye and gave me an encouraging smile. Five minutes later I turned in my exam, surrendered to whatever grade it got. I stepped outside and Danny was sitting in the small courtyard talking to Tom, another guy in our study group.  
“So, how’d it go?” I asked them.  
“Well according to Wagner here, I got like at least three questions wrong for sure.” Tom responded with a huff.  
“Ooh, sorry, man.” I winced.  
“How do you think you did, Y/N?” Danny asked me.  
“Mmm, pretty decent, there were just a few questions I wasn't very confident about, but that's just a given at this point.” I laughed and the boys chuckled.  
Like usual, Danny didn't hold my stare for very long. It had been this way since our first study group session. I thought he was just a little socially awkward, which struck me as odd for such a tall, stereotypically good-looking guy. But then, after a while I realized he was perfectly confident answering questions in class. It became obvious to me and the rest of the study group that I made him nervous. It was kind of sweet. Danny was the brains of the study group; whether it was parallax or hydrogen fusion—the boy knew his stuff. The rest of us struggled pathetically to keep up.  
"So, are we still on for Dee's once Angela is out?" Danny asked.  
"Not me, man. Still gotta finish packing before my flight tomorrow." Tom answered.  
Me and Danny booed at him. When Angela, the fourth and final member of our study group, finished her exam she also had an excuse for not going to Dee's.  
"My girlfriend decided to make us an end-of-semester dinner, I'm sorry guys! But I hope you have a wonderful summer. I wouldn't have wanted to struggle through this class with anyone else." She laughed.  
Tom and Angela said their goodbyes and left me and Danny in the court yard. Danny stood, hands in his pockets. A light breeze wove through his dark, shoulder length hair and the angle of the waning sunlight made his hazel eyes look like honey.  
"So...are you still down for Dee's?" he asked.  
"Oh, hell yeah. A milkshake and fries are exactly what I need right now!” and we both made our way to the nearby diner.

The diner was quiet with many students having already left campus after their finals. Danny and I got ourselves a booth and ordered fries and milkshakes, strawberry for him, cookies and cream for me. I ate all the whipped cream from my shake before I began sipping it, Danny watched me, amused.  
“What?” I asked him.  
“You didn’t leave any whipped cream for the rest of your shake. I usually like to watch the whipped cream make its way to the bottom and then I eat it last.”  
“I guess I just like it while it’s still in a solid mass.” We both chuckled. “So, Danny, what are your summer plans? Space camp?” I teased before taking a bite from a French fry. He smiled and the whisper of a blush formed across his handsome face.  
“Uh no, um I’ll be heading down to Florida to work as a counselor for a youth golf camp.”  
“You golf?” I asked surprised.  
“Yeah, I really like it. I’m kinda at a crossroads with it right now, though.”  
“How so?”  
“Well, I don’t golf as much as I wish I could. I can’t golf, do college, and drum for my band. Something’s got to go.”  
“I didn’t know you were in a band!” A nearby group of girls turned when I yelled. Danny sunk a little bit into his seat, embarrassed, “Danny, why am I just finding out about all these things?”  
“Well, we don’t hang out to socialize. Plus, someone in the group is usually on the verge of tears about an assignment or something.”  
“That happened one time!” I protested as I threw the burnt end of a fry at him, “I cried that day because it was the week from hell! I was tired and hungry and the study guide for the midterm made no sense and I had that research paper due, too!” I said exasperated.  
Danny laughed, “I know, I know, I’m just teasing you! I felt pretty bad for you that day.”  
“When you handed me that granola bar, I was so happy I could have kissed you!”  
He chuckled nervously as he fidgeted with the edge of a napkin.  
“Tell me about your drumming!”  
“Well, my friends back home and I have this band that we’re trying to take off with. I don’t know though, with me in school, it’s been hard getting back there. But I do love it and I’m only in school because my parents asked me to do at least one year of college before I dedicated myself full time to the band. But I really, really want to do the band thing. I feel the most myself when I’m on my kit.” It was cute to see him talk so passionately about his band.  
“Danny Wagner, I never would have taken you for a head-banging rockstar.”  
He laughed with a mouthful of milkshake and after swallowing he said, “I wouldn’t go that far, but yeah, music is my real passion.”  
“A man of many talents.” I nodded and he blushed for real at that. We ate fries and sipped our shakes in silence for a few minutes.  
“So, you finished a year of college like your parents wanted…are you coming back next semester?”  
He stared out the window to the street outside while chewing on the inside of his cheek, his jaw tightened. He took in a deep breath, “No, I don’t think I will.” He finally answered and he took a long sip from his strawberry milkshake and finished it.  
His answer was a little disappointing, Danny was a genuinely good person and I hadn’t met too many others like him, always so willing to help anyone.  
“Well, you’ll definitely be missed.” I said before stuffing the last of the fries into my mouth.  
“What’s your summer looking like?” he asked.  
“Just going back home, I have no secret talents to catch up on when I leave here.” I winked playfully and slurped the last bit of my shake. Outside night had settled and the streetlights glowed, we watched them for a while in silence. I turned back to face the table and looked over the remnants of our meal. “Well, I guess, I should get going…”  
“I can walk you to your dorm, if you want?”  
“I’d really appreciate that.” I smiled at him.  
We walked the few blocks to my dorm in silence, but I could see Danny looking at me from the corner of my eye. When we arrived at the entrance to my building, I turned to him.  
“Do you want to come up?”  
Danny’s eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise.  
“My roommate left yesterday and left me half a bottle of peach schnapps, join me for a nightcap? We’ll cheer to the end of the semester.”  
Danny quickly composed himself, “Yeah, sure, I’ll cheer to that.”

Danny took a seat on my roommates’ bare mattress with his arms crossed in front of him while I poured out a shot for each of us. He was looking around at my room which was almost bare since I'd slowly been packing my things up to go back home. I handed him his cup and sat across from him on my own bed as I kicked off my sandals.  
“To our first year of college and the 5 billion years that the sun has left to burn!” I said as we lifted our cups in the air and toasted. We both scrunched our faces at the taste of the sweet liquor.  
“Agh, that’s definitely supposed to be mixed with something.” I complained and Danny nodded in agreement, “Want another?” I offered.  
“What the heck, sure.” He handed me his cup.  
I poured more schnapps into our cups and put my phone’s playlists on shuffle. I handed him back his cup as “All I Have To Do is Dream” by the Everly Brothers came on.  
“This is a sweet song.”  
“Yeah, it matches our drinks,” I agreed and began to sway, “All I need is to be wearing a poodle skirt, we already had the milkshakes!” I laughed and Danny nodded with a giant grin.  
_When I want you in my arms_  
_When I want you and all your charms_  
_Whenever I want you_  
_All I have to do is dream_  
I sang along and Danny slowly bopped his head to the music then I went over and took his hand urging him to get up and dance with me. He stood up without a fight and I wrapped his arms around my waist and placed my hands and head on his chest while he pulled me in closer, resting his chin lightly on my head.  
_I can make you mine, taste your lips of wine_  
_Anytime night or day_  
_Only trouble is, gee whiz_  
_I'm dreamin' my life away_  
We swayed in a small circle in the center of my room until the song ended. I looked up at Danny as the chorus faded out and lifted myself on my tippy toes to kiss him. He seemed to hesitate for a split second before lowering his face to meet my lips. It was a soft, chaste kiss and only lasted a few seconds before Danny shyly broke away.  
"I'm sorry, was that okay? I asked  
“Oh yes, it was good.” he nodded  
“Okay, I thought maybe I misinterpreted the moment.”  
“No, you definitely got it right, I just-,” he looked at the floor as he spoke, “Nerves got the best of me I guess, I'm sorry.”  
“No, don't apologize.” I reassured him.  
Everlong by the Foo Fighters started playing next.  
He watched me while biting his lip, thinking. Then he cupped my face in his hands and began to kiss me again, this time with real purpose. I matched his eagerness and slid my hands up his chest until I got to the back of his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. After a few moments I tugged his hair gently and that earned me a small groan from him, I smiled satisfied at that.  
He released my face and pulled me in closer to him, our bodies pressed tightly together. I continued twirling my fingers in his soft hair. His lips were warm and his arms felt strong and secure wrapped around my body. I wanted him. I broke our kiss but held on tightly to him.  
“Danny, do you want to…”  
“Yes!” he answered before I could even finish asking. I kissed him once more and pulled away to remove my shirt. He looked me over, lips parted. I reached out to the hem of his shirt and he quickly snapped into action and made to remove it. Unfortunately, he was a little too enthusiastic and accidentally hit my chin as he lifted his arms above his head.  
“Ahh!” I cried out.  
“Oh shit!” he finished removing his shirt and gently cupped my chin with concern etched all over his face, “Oh god, I’m so sorry!”  
“It’s fine really, I’m fine, let’s just, you know, keep going.” I slid my hand up his bare chest, “I’m good. I promise.” I reached behind my back and with one hand undid the clasp on my bra. Danny choked on something he wanted to say.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, my bra still hanging around me.  
“Um, you did that really fast, I just figured I’d be the one to…I thought we were still making our way to that...”  
“Danny, relax, we’ll go as slow as you want.”  
“I’m probably the worst hookup of your life, right?”  
“Shh, no you’re not. This is fine.” I could tell he was nervous as his shoulders slumped and his brows furrowed.  
“I want you to know, this is my first hookup. I had a steady girlfriend in high school, we broke up shortly before graduation…and I haven’t yanno, since her.”  
“Oh, well thank you for sharing that with me. I totally understand if you’re not comfortable continuing.”  
“That’s just the thing, I really would like to continue. I just want you to know why I’m a fumbling mess.” He gripped his forearm with his right hand and chewed on his bottom lip.  
“I think you’re doing just fine, if you feel a little rusty, then let me take the lead.” I reached out for his arm and lead him to sit at the foot of my bed.  
_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_  
_You got to promise not to stop when I say when_  
The music continued but we were starting to ignore everything that wasn’t us.  
I kneeled between his knees and removed his shoes and socks, it allowed him to relax as I smiled up at him. I sat back on my heels and slid the straps of my bra off my shoulders and tossed it to the ground. I heard his breath hitch as he scanned my naked torso. Then I placed my hands on his thighs to raise myself up closer to him and tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.  
“You’re so handsome.” I admired.  
“You’re a dream.” he breathed out. I pushed him back onto the mattress and climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. I lowered my chest down to his and the contact between our skin gave me goosebumps. We looked into each other’s faces as he carefully ran his fingertips along the curve of my back, which caused me to shiver.  
I slid off of him on to my side and laid on the mattress next to him, he turned his body to face me. He gently ran his hand down my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss. The hand on my face slowly caressed down my neck and brushed gently against my breast, I gasped at his touch.  
“Is this okay?” he whispered.  
“Mmmhm.” I answered as I laid back against the mattress leaving my chest exposed to him. I heard him inhale a shaky breath before he began to cautiously caress my breast. He was careful to avoid grazing over my nipples and it was driving me mad. My breathing was becoming ragged and my chest heaved, aching for him touch me. I was on the verge of begging him when his finger began to slowly circle around one of my nipples. I moaned at the delicious contact and clenched my hand around the bedding. They quickly hardened under his motions and with no warning Danny lowered his face and took one into his mouth. I couldn’t help but shiver at the soft, wet contact. His mouth was warm and his tongue swirled around, dragging small whines from my own mouth. He removed his mouth from my breast with one last swipe of his tongue. I reached for his face and brought him up to kiss him hungrily. When I released him, he crept in closer to my side and rested his hand on my lower stomach. I could feel it trembling, he was definitely nervous to undo the button of my shorts.  
I kissed the top of his head, “You’re doing great.” I encouraged.  
He shakily undid my button and zipper and his fingers barely grazed the hem of my panties. He looked to me for permission and I nodded. His fingers finally breached past the elastic waistband of my panties and slowly explored their way down. I sucked in a deep breath at his sweet touch. The tip of his finger reached the top of my slit and I circled my hips to coax him further. He finally breached me and I moaned in relief, but it was short lived because he let his hand sit, unmoving.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, needy.  
“Maybe this is where you take the lead?” he didn’t meet my eyes. I ran a hand through his hair and down his jaw tenderly beckoning him to look at me. When he finally turned up to me, I slid my hand to grab his fingers. Without breaking eye contact I placed my hand over his down between my thighs and I began to rub him against me, setting a slow, steady pace. We watched each other as our hands worked on me, my lips parted and I began to pant. I involuntarily began to buck my hips up as the pleasure increased.  
“Danny…” I panted; my mouth gaped open but no sound came out. I threw my head back and removed my hand from his. I dug my heels into my mattress, my hips circled up to press harder up against his hand and in a matter of seconds I fell over the edge. My mind clouded and all that existed was Danny’s hand and what he was doing between my legs. Slowly, my breath returned to normal and I brought him up to kiss me, I could feel him smiling against my lips.  
As the night continued it was apparent that my experienced outweighed Danny’s. I did not hesitate to take the lead, always making sure he was okay continuing. He also silently asked for my permission before exploring me with his hands and his mouth.  
The night I spent with Danny was not perfect, there was a lot of stop and go. His hands shook a lot and he fumbled around quite a bit. But he was a complete gentleman and his nervousness was endearing. In the end we both got exactly what we wanted from each other.  
In the morning I watched him dress as I huddled under the covers of my bed. He couldn’t stop smiling as he sat on the edge of my bed lacing up his sneakers.  
“I didn’t quite expect that ending to the semester.” He admitted. I giggled and bit my bottom lip as I watched him. “Y/N, there’s something I have to confess before I go.”  
“What is it?”  
“I—uh, I never had a girlfriend in high school. I didn’t—there was no one before last night.” He spoke staring down at his shoes, hands clasped in his lap.  
I had figured as much last night, but didn’t let him know. Instead, I sat up with the duvet wrapped around my body, put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Thank you for trusting me.” I whispered into his ear and gave him one last peck on the cheek. He blushed intensely as he turned his head and kissed my hand on his shoulder.  
He stood to leave and when he was standing at the threshold of my door, he turned around one last time, “Have a great summer, Y/N.”  
“I already am.” I winked and with one last smile he left my room.


End file.
